Never grow up, Alfred
by kimihime97
Summary: Based off a video found on Youtube. Arthur wishes Alfred would never grow up.


**I was randomly searching YouTube and came across a video. It was England and young America, really hit me in the heart. So, I wanted to write a Fanfic. The song this is also based on is Taylor Swift's "Never grow up". This is my first attempt at a Hetalia fic so...enjoy...?**

**Disclaimer: **No, i don't own Hetalia, if I did...well, let's not get into that...hehe...

**Never grow up, Alfred**

* * *

_"Oh, darling don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little_

_Oh, darling don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple_

_I won't let nobody hurt you, won't let no one break your heart_

_And no one will desert you_

_Just try to never grow up, never grow up"_

It was late, Arthur had finally realized that. He stood from his chair, blowing out the candle that was on the desk he had been previously been working at. Slowly, and silently, he made his way down the hall way, rubbing sleepy emerald eyes. He came to a stop, though, in front of a slightly opened door. A small smile formed on his lips as he quietly walked into the dark bedroom.

Moonlight poured in from the open window, a summer breeze blowing in and chilling the room just enough for it to be bearable. Arthur stopped beside the bed, gazing down at the small child lying asleep.

America, or as Arthur knew him, Alfred. The blonde boy slept soundly, snoring just barely. Arthur smiled, reaching over and pulling the blankets over the child's small body. He tucked the blankets around him, leaning down to place a gentle kiss on the boy's forehead.

Arthur Kirkland, other wise known publicly as England, would be lying if he said he didn't treasure this boy. He did, oh how he did. Alfred was everything, was the most important thing to him in his life. The boy was an angel, innoccent and always questioning him, looking to Arthur for guidance. It made Arthur happy...he was needed, for once. He...was special.

He sat on the edge of the bed, tilting his head at the boy.

While Alfred looked for his guidance now, there wasn't a doubt in his mind that at somepoint, Alfred would begin to question him. Alfred was a young country, after all, so the slowly approaching fight was sure to come.

He didn't want that to happen, that idea terrified him. He sighed softly, gazing at Alfred. The very idea of Alfred drifting away from him made his hands shake; he didn't want Alfred to grow up and learn that there were other people, other things that were more important than Arthur himself...

No, he didn't want Alfred to grow up...not yet. There was so much he had yet to do with the boy...!

He stood again, ready to leave, but a gentle voice alerted him. "Mmm...Arthur...?"

Arthur turned around, his emerald eyes meeting dazzling sky blue orbs. "Ah, did I wake you?"

Alfred sat up slowly, rubbing at his eyes. "No...where are you going...?"

Arthur blinked, tilting his head. "To bed, of course. I was simply tucking you in."

Alfred blinked, still half asleep. "...Will you sleep next to me tonight?"

A gentle smile formed on the the other blonde's lips and he nodded. "Yes, of course, Alfred."

Alfred scooted over, making room for the older male. Arthur tugged off his shoes and got into the bed, Alfred instantly curling into him and sighing, comforted. Arthur wrapped his arms around the younger child, smiling sweetly. "Sleep, Alfred."

Alfred hesitated before sitting up. He stared down at his guardian, sky blue eyes swimming with worry. "...You're leaving again tomorrow, how can I sleep?"

"Alfred," Arthur sighed, sitting up as well. "I'll only be gone for two weeks."

"That's a long time," Alfred murmured, looking down. He frowned, fists clenching in the white sheets. "...I'll miss you...I don't want you to go."

Arthur stared at him, smile on his lips. He sighed softly, pulling the boy to him and resting his chin on his head. "Alfred, one day you won't miss me whenever I leave."

Alfred gasped loudly, pushing away and shaking his head quickly. "No, that's a lie! I'll always miss you when you aren't here, Arthur!"

Arthur smiled at that; such an innoccent response. Arthur sighed, shaking his head. "As much as I hate to say it...one day you're going to grow up, Alfred, and you and I won't get along very much. All countries are like that when they are raised by another one, it's simply how things are. Besides...would you really like to be stuck with an old man like me forever?"

"Yes!" Alfred pouted, sky blue eyes watering. He threw his arms around Arthur, the brit wincing at the strength. "I love you, Arthur! i'll never stop loving you!"

Arthur smiled faintly, stroking the sniffling child's soft hair. "...Then you'd have to never grow up, love." Never grow up, never open his eyes to what the world was really like. Arthur wished Alfred could stay that little, that innoccent and sweet forever but he knew the possiblity didn't even exist.

Everybody grows up.

Alfred sniffled, pulling back a bit to stare at Arthur with a small frown. "...I have to grow up...but even if I do, i'll still love you, Arthur!"

Arthur's smile was gentle as he nodded, kissing the child's head. "And I will still love you, Alfred; now sleep, ok? I promise I won't leave in the morning until you've woken up."

Slowly, the young boy nodded and laid back down, cuddling into his guardian's warmth. Arthur wrapped his arms around him, staring out towards the window as he listened to the silent breathing of the boy.

Arthur knew Alfred would grow, and that he wound soon start to disagree with Arthur against almost everything, even _Francis_ had warned him of that in the past. But that wouldn't happen yet, no, it was much too soon. Alfred was just a little boy...one who needed _much _more help in life.

He wouldn't grow up...not yet, Arthur couldn't let him grow up...

Alfred's breathing was steady now, his hand somehow ending up in Arthur's, squeezing gently. Arthur smiled, green eyes clouded with both love and fear. If any amount of magic could keep alfred this small, this young, and this innoccent, Arthur wouldn't hesitate to charm the boy as quickly as possible.

But that wasn't fair. Everyone grows up, and as Arthur gazed at the dreaming child's face, his heart clenched because already, he knew the boy was slowly, and steadily, growing up.

_"Your little hands's wrapped around my finger_

_And it's so quiet in the world tonight._

_Your little eyelids flutter couse you're dreaming,_

_So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light._

_To you, everything's funny, you got nothing to regret._

_I'd give all i have honey,_

_If you could stay like that..."_

Arthur squirmed his way out of Alfred's grasp, tucking the boy in. He kissed the boy's head once again. "goodnight, Alfred."

_"Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little_

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple_

_No one's ever burned you, nothing's ever left you scarred_

_And even though you want to, just try to never grow up"_

**Ok**, **I expected better than this, i really did...but then again, it's my first try at a Hetalia Fic, and it's not m rated too so...im new at this! Review, tell me what you think.**


End file.
